


dessert

by deliciously_devient



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo, D/s, M/M, Smut, Tattoo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: It’s Monday, at two PM in February, and Hanzo is hungover.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	dessert

It’s Monday, at two PM in February, and Hanzo is hungover.

There was a time when he wouldn’t be caught dead hungover at work, but seeing as his boss and his coworkers were the reason he was hungover in the first place, he thinks he can be excused.

“Hurgh,” Lucio laments from where he’s lying over the piercing table, face down, dreadlocks covering his face to let in as little light as possible.

“Mood,” Hanzo agrees, shoving his sunglasses further up his face and hunching further down in his chair. There’s a mostly untouched coffee in front of him that he wanted initially, but the scent of cinnamon turned his stomach. 

If he didn’t have an appointment later that day, he wouldn’t have come in at all, but it was his brother, and he was eager to finish the back piece they’d been working on the last six months. If it’d been anyone but Genji, he would have cancelled. 

The bell tinkles over the door, and the boss makes his first appearance. He’s got sunglasses on, a large coffee in one hand and a bag of greasy food in the other, and he looks just as miserable as Hanzo feels. 

“The Shot Master returns!” Hanzo enthuses loudly, despite how his own voice makes his skull throb. 

Jesse McCree grumbles at him and slinks over to his desk, where he pulls his hat low over his eyes and makes small, pathetic noises of pain. 

“What, does the great Jesse McCree have a  _ hangover? _ I thought hangovers only happened to  _ quitters,” _ Hanzo teases, making his voice as loud and obnoxious as possible. Jesse was, almost directly, the cause of his hangover and he had no compunctions about making himself suffer if it _ also  _ meant he would suffer. 

“Stuff it, you,” Jesse grumbles, downing half his coffee in a few chugs, before opening the greasy bag. The scent of fried chicken wafted over to Hanzo’s station, and his stomach gave an interested rumble. “Or I won’t share none of Nana’s chicken,” Jesse threatened, and Hanzo found himself easily bribed into silence with a greasy, flaky, perfectly seasoned chicken thigh placed in front of him. 

The day passes much like most days in the early winter; slow, with the occasional young adult or gaggle of them coming in for tattoos they’ll likely regret later, a few piercings, and around six Genji wandered in and Hanzo started in on the swarm of sparrows he’d been doing for the past six months for two hours. 

After Genji had left, and Lucio packed up, it was just Hanzo sitting at the front desk and Jesse puttering around in his office. He scrolled through Reddit mindlessly, not  _ really  _ paying attention, just whiling away the hours until closing. Lucio had long since gone home and Jesse was in the back, doing paperwork of some sort. 

A picture from one of his more risqué subreddits catches his eye as he scrolls; the face of the olive-skinned man is obscured, but his chest and groin are on full display. His cock is what catches Hanzo’s attention, full and ruddy and  _ massive _ , as thick around as the beer bottle held by the man’s hip and about as long. He has hipbones sharp enough to cut glass, and thick chest hair Hanzo wouldn’t mind running his fingers through. He’s fit, but not  _ too  _ cut; his stomach has definition  _ and  _ heft to it, his pecs full and squeezable. He’s got muscle from actual hard work, and his  _ biceps….. _

His biceps have a suspiciously familiar skull character. A skull so suspiciously familiar that Hanzo’s eyes flick to the man’s left knee where, sure enough, the very top of a stylized rose is  _ just  _ visible. 

His eyes widen. His breath comes a little heavier, and heat curls in his gut. The head of the man is cut off in the picture but that doesn’t really matter because hanging off his neck is an arrowhead Hanzo recognizes as the birthday present he made for Jesse this year; he was wearing it last night. 

He looks up when he hears footsteps, and locks eyes with his friend and boss, whom he’s had a massive crush on for three years and now he’s seen  _ naked,  _ the photo of him still open in Hanzo’s slack hand. 

“You look gorgeous naked,” Hanzo blurts, unable to hold back, losing complete control of his tongue as the memory of Jesse’s toned body burns itself into his brain. 

Jesse’s eyes go wide, before narrowing into a smirk, his lips pulling up at one end. Jesse puts his hand on Hanzo’s tattoo chair, leaning over the man with what Hanzo can only describe as bedroom eyes. Hanzo swallows, feeling pinned under the hot weight of Jesse’s stare. 

“That so, hm?” Jesse purrs, his voice low. “Y’like what ya saw then?”

Mouth suddenly dry, all Hanzo can do is nod. He feels small, surrounded as Jesse looms closer, and their mouths are inches apart. He can feel the heat of Jesse’s skin, sways closer as though he’s unable to help himself. His eyes are half lidded and he can’t look away from Jesse’s lips. 

He gasps when his boss moves in for the kill, mouth parting slightly to allow Jesse’s tongue in. The older man kisses like he’s trying to prove a point; it’s hot, wet, and Hanzo feels  _ consumed, _ utterly at Jesse’s mercy as the other man’s tongue traces over his teeth, as if trying to learn the shape. 

Jesse’s broad hands move to his hips, pulling Hanzo closer to him. He isn’t quite sure how it happens, but Jesse maneuvers him onto his customer chair, stretched back on it with his legs wrapped around Jesse’s hips. The cowboys mouth has migrated to Hanzo’s neck, and he’s doing his best impression of a vacuum cleaner while Hanzo moans and squirms under him. His cock is unfairly hard and pressing against the seam of his pants, and Hanzo feels hot and loose all over. His body is on fire, and he only burns hotter where Jesse touches him. 

“Fuck,” Jesse growls as he kisses up Hanzo’s neck, nibbling on his pierced ear. “Been waiting  _ years  _ to get my hands on you,” he breathes hotly, and Hanzo shudders. He pushes Jesse off suddenly, and has a moment to watch the man’s face fall into devastation before it becomes obvious that Hanzo’s only goal is to turn the shops sign from  _ Open _ to  _ Closed _ and lock the door. 

“Imagine how much we could have accomplished if you’d said something sooner,” Hanzo snarks, and grabs Jesse by the belt before the man can offer a rebuttal. He drags the man into the private piercing room, taking his mouth in another searing kiss. He shoves the industrial lube he snagged from its spot into Jesse’s hands, winking when Jesse arches his eyebrow in question. 

He gasps when Jesse flips him suddenly, bending him over at the waist so his chest is flush with the piercing table. His toes barely touch the floor this way, and it makes Hanzo feel deliciously helpless. 

“You’re a god damn tease, you know that?” Jesse growls as he palms Hanzo’s ass, rubbing both globes with firm, reverent hands. “Coming in wearing nothing but short shorts and muscle shirts ripped to your  _ hips _ . Thought I was gonna lose my mind.”

Hanzo opens his mouth to reply, but Jesse tugs his jeans down in one swift motion, and he gasps instead. The feeling of Jesse’s huge, calloused hands on his bare ass is divine, and he finds himself pressing up into the touch. 

Jesse’s slick fingers tease his hole, rubbing in slow circles that have Hanzo moaning and arching impatiently into the touch. His cock is hard and leaking on the leather of the table, but his toes barely touch the ground and Jesse has one large hand planted in the middle of his back, pinning him down. He feels helpless, utterly controlled. 

He  _ loves  _ it. 

“I’m ready,” he growls, almost whining as Jesse’s thick fingers tease his hole.  _ “Fuck me.” _

“Anyone ever tell you you’re fucking bossy?” Jesse snarls, nibbling Hanzo’s ear, but he lines the head of his cock up and pushes in. 

Hanzo’s throat catches on a breathless whine, his fingers scrambling desperation as he’s split open. Jesse is  _ thick, _ a hot brand settling in Hanzo’s stomach as his feet kick out ineffectually, unsure if he wants to get away or get closer but unable to move. He’s a butterfly pinned to a display under Jesse, spread out and helpless as the taller man takes what he wants from him. 

His cock is drooling pathetically, and he’s dangerously close to coming without having been touched. His head is filled with cotton and the only thing that exists in that moment is the hot, heavy feel of Jesse’s cock in his ass. 

Jesse pulls back slowly, pushes in experimentally, searching. Hanzo keens, high and loud, when Jesse brushes his prostate, fingernails leaving score marks in the leather of the table. 

_ “There  _ it is,” Jesse growls, low and dangerous, and adjusts the angle of his hips as he pulls out, slamming forward with force and precision to target Hanzo’s prostate dead on. 

It’s  _ over _ after that; Hanzo makes some sort of noise, he’s sure, but he can’t hear himself over the ringing in his ears. His body convulses, cock spitting helplessly as he comes on Jesse’s cock, eyes rolling back. He doesn’t think much time has passed, but he obviously passed out briefly because when he opens his eyes again he’s limp on the table, Jesse rutting urgently into him in short strokes before he shudders, groans, and lays himself on Hanzo’s back. 

Jesse’s lips are warm against Hanzo’s sweat-slick back, gentle little presses as his grinds hips into Hanzo’s, milking little zings of pleasure for the both of them. 

“God  _ damn, _ ” Jesse curses after a moment, a little shiver going through his body as he slowly pulls himself away. 

“Mmm,” Hanzo hums, riding high on his post-orgasmic bliss. He shivers when Jesse pulls out, spreads his knees obligingly when Jesse thumbs his cheeks apart to gaze at his loosened hole. He can feel the other man’s spend leaking out of him, a lazy sort of pride curling around his chest as he feels Jesse’s fingers play with him, scooping his come up and forcing it back in. 

His cock gives a little interested twitch, but Jesse foregoes his gazing to clean Hanzo instead, making the other man hum with pleasure as Jesse’s gentle hands ensure he’s clean, dressed and kissed softly. 

“How about I take you to dinner, gorgeous?” Jesse asks softly, breathing in Hanzo’s air, lips pressing soft kisses to his face. 

“Hmm,” Hanzo says, tapping his chin consideringly. “Only if you promise me dessert, after.”


End file.
